greenflamefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Flame Game Characters
Ghost Ghost is a cyborg with a knowledge of magic and technology that far outstrips that of any other living being. His name seems to be merely an alias, for nobody knows what his real name or country of origin is. Ghost is greedy and self-absorbed, and only seems to be accompanying the party for his own personal gain. However, despite being extremely manipulative, he is still rather well-mannered and, seemingly, open about himself. Ghost's Loki ArmaVerde is a Sniper Rifle that has numerous functions that place it far ahead of its time. Much like Ghost, who wields it, everything about it is a mystery, especially since the name of the hero who wielded it has been lost to the ages. : Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' : Ghost is actually the unknown member of the Seven Heroes, Bast Adelf, a greedy and manipulative elven prince who joined the group to discover the secret of Grancliche's ability to instantaneously recover, in theory giving it invulnerability and immortality. Bast hoped to take this for himself to create an indestructible elven army that would conquer the world. When Jirei discovered this, he stole Grancliche's body away after its defeat and sent it into the future. In order to halt his aging and prolong his life, Bast used his knowledge of arcane lore, being an elf, to create machines over time that kept him alive. However, he grew disillusioned with the elven people's obsession with trees and plantlife, and so decided to leave them and focus all of his attention on machines and cybernetics. When he first meet Psyniac, he offers to assist him in restoring Grancliche to life so that he can betray him and take its self-recovering abilities for himself. Ghost is also the one who encourages Psyniac to kill Seraphim, gradually working out over the course of their adventure that he cannot be stopped by Seraphim if he is killed before he goes back in time. However, what he fails to realise is that it is Psyniac's attack itself that sends him back into time, and so unwittingly Ghost becomes responsible for his own downfall. : Spoilers end here. Ghost's Verdes Skills Speechcraft Magic Green Riser: Zaijian As long as Ghost is in Green Riser Mode, the HP and stats of all target will only be half their maximum values. Bosses only have their stats halved. Infinity Drive: Goodbye Loki transforms into a humongous cannon, and Ghost bombards enemies with machine-gun fire, rockets, and then finally a wave-motion laser that floods the screen. Jakk Jakk is the hero chosen by the Predictable Prophecy to defeat the source of all evil and save the world. Descended from a long line of legendary heroes who have guarded the sword techniques of Hiero McCoolsword, Jakk is a master swordsman who knows no fear, always protects the virtuous, and saves little kittens from tall trees. After Psyniac burned down his village, Jakk struck out on a mission of retribution, but was overpowered by Psyniac's hypnotic powers and now serves him as a loyal, if completely stupid, servant. Only Jakk is strong enough to wield Caladbolg, a large broadsword with a blade made from hardened lightning. Although extremely powerful, it puts a great strain on the user's mind. However, Jakk becomes immune to this effect after Psyniac stupifies him. Originally wielded by Hiero McCoolsword, the strongest of the Seven Heroes. :Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' During the first half of the story, Jakk gradually regains his memories and his sanity. As he begins to question his past and his current actions, he keeps up the act of being under Psyniac's magic by doing increasingly stupid things. By the story's second half, Jakk has completely returned to normal, but keeps this from Psyniac and feels hesitant to turn against Psyniac now that his "stupid" memories have begun to clash with his "sane" ones, causing him to see Psyniac as a mixture of a friend and an enemy. Eventually, Jakk becomes unable to stand Psyniac's evil and teams up with Tabbi and Seraphim in order to hatch a plan to stop, but not kill, Psyniac before he can hurt anyone else, but Seraphim is killed by Psyniac for an earlier insubordination before it can be brought to fruition. Jakk finally decides to take a stand against Psyniac, but is once again unable to defeat him. Snowfender then intervenes by freezing time and showing Jakk three different periods in time. First, he sees ten years into the future of the current timeline, where Psyniac has become the ruler of the world and has turned his remaining companions into Grancliche replicas that follow his bidding. Secondly, he sees the Seven Heroes after they defeated Grancliche, and comes to understand about Jay and Granmal. Thirdly, they go back a little further to the point where Seraphim's soul arrives in the past. In order to encourage Seraphim to create a new Susanoo and the other ArmaVerdes, and thus begin history, they take his ArmaVerde from him while he is still in a state of unconsciousness. Snowfender then uses the little remaining energy-manipulation power stored inside Susanoo to unlock the power inside Jakk's Caladbolg, Grancliche's raw physical power. She then returns him to the present time, where he is able to finally defeat Psyniac by overpowering his magic with the very power he had hoped to control. : Spoilers end here. : Jakk's Verdes Skills Compound Skills Green Riser: Sharp Storm All attacks ignore the enemy's Defence. Infinity Drive: Thundering Meteor Jakk impales an enemy with his sword, then leaps ridiculously high into the air with them and crashes back down to earth, sending huge blasts of lightning out to strike every other enemy on the field upon impact. Jay Jay is a young, and extremely... lively... thief who has been traveling the world for as long as she can remember. Lacking any real conception of right and wrong, Jay merely does what she wants without thinking about the consequences. What caused her over-active and hypersexual personality are still unclear, for she has no memories of anything that happened in her life before meeting Psyniac and his group. Jay's Inanna take the form of two blade handles that, upon the user's command, extend dagger-blades of flame outwards. The hero Predic Tibbleplot wielded these daggers and used the intense heat they generated to carve the Predictable Predictability Prophecy that Predicts Predictableness into gigantic slabs of the magic rock MacGuffinium. However, Jay doesn't know how to use her ArmaVerdes' ability, and so cannot use its Green Riser. However, everytime she uses a move related to... a certain three-letter word... it will unlock a seal used to bind her power. :Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' The reason that Jay has no memories of her past is because she is actually Grancliche. In the distant past she was the daughter of King Granmal, who wished to create Grancliche in order to create a utopia, believing that by forcing the people into peace with the monster's power he would be able to create a utopia. Jay thus became the focal point for all the world's negative emotions, and combined with Granmal's magic it twisted her into the hideous beast. After the Seven Heroes finally defeated Grancliche, they discovered her true form and worked out what had happened to her. Deciding to spare her life, the heroes separated her powers as Grancliche into seven pieces and sealed them within their ArmaVerdes. However, Bast wanted Grancliche's self-recovery ability for himself. Knowing that he would use it to take over the world, Jirei fled with Jay's body and used the energy-manipulation power that he had taken from her to create a portal that would send her a thousand years into the future, wanting her to live as a normal human being in a world where Bast would not haunt her, not knowing that Bast would use cybernetics to extend his lifespan. The reason why Jay has no conception of right and wrong is because her transformation warped her soul, removing her ability to determine whether things were "good" or "evil", and her lustfulness and greed are the result of leftover negative emotions from when she was still Grancliche. : Spoilers end here. : Jay's Verdes Thievery Plushies Skills Magic Green Riser: Pookie Coco Loobo Moochie Jay's Strength, Magic and Agility double, but her Defence is set to 0 and she constantly loses HP. This mode lasts for the remainder of battle, or until she is knocked unconscious either through damage or continual HP loss. Infinity Drive: Jayrape & Ice-Cream Very very censored. Psyniac Psyniac was a brilliant, if power-hungry student at the Juswaitin Toburn School of Magic. He eventually began to desire the power of the ArmaVerde, Hades, that was stored there. When refused, he burned the school and the surrounding town down and stole the weapon for himself. From then on, Psyniac has begun a journey to bring all of the ArmaVerdes together in order to resurrect Grancliche, hoping to take its vast powers for himself. He also seeks to destroy the Green Flame, despite it being the source of all the world's life-energy, which really confuses the hell out of everybody else. The staff that Psyniac steals from the magic school is the ArmaVerde, Hades, and it amplifies the user's magic many times over, but slowly amplifies their negative emotions. Originally wielded by the sage Mor O'nic Eejit. :Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' The mages that studied at the Juswaitin Toburn School of Magic were actually artificially-created homunculus without souls. Although Mor O'nic Eejit founded the town of Juswaitin Toburn, its magic school would be set up by the remaining followers of Granmal. The school itself never admitted anyone, and its status as such was just a front for constructing these artificial bodies, aiming to create the most magically powerful one imaginable, for Granmal to use when he returned. Each one was preprogrammed like a robot to go out into the world after they had reached a certain level of strength in order to destroy the Green Flame and free Granmal, and in turn become his new physical vessel. Psyniac is no exception, designed to be the latest model, but the different combinations of magic used to create him were so powerful that they created a soul for him, one that was even more evil and destructive than Granmal had ever been. With the creation of this soul came Psyniac's own unique motions and desires. An unknown, unconscious desire to prove he was more than a puppet and gain more power caused Psyniac's quest for the ArmaVerdes to begin, although he could not entirely avoid his programming of finding and destroying the Green Flame. After Psyniac is defeated by Jakk, he attempts to destroy the world by breaking the Green Flame, but this ends up releasing the seal on Granmal. After learning what he truly is, Psyniac decides to destroy Granmal so that he can finally become his own person. :Spoilers end here. Psyniac's Verdes Skills Magic Green Riser: Black Hex In Green Riser Mode, Psyniac recovers HP equal to 10% of the damage he inflicts with offensive spells. Infinity Drive: Infernal Metal Tendrils of shadow jet out of the ground and spiral around the target, rising into the air whereby they open a hole in the sky. They then pull forth a gigantic sword blade from the black chasm that impales the target. Seraphim A young officer in the Obfieusli-Ievul Empire, Seraphim is among the nation's finest swordsmen who aspires to change his nation's evil ways by rising through the ranks and gaining political power. Although good at heart, Seraphim has a very simplistic view of right and wrong that he tends to take too far at times, and despite being honourable he is absolutely ruthless in battle, fighting with his full strength against even the weakest opponents out of the belief that holding back insults the ideals they fight for. However, he is merciful in that he will never take life if it can be avoided. Seraphim's weapon is the Susanoo, a katana said to be able to cut through anything made by mortal men that has been passed down through his family for generations. Although it is believed to be a cursed weapon because of its history of bringing insanity to its wielders, Seraphim seems unaffected by its powers. Originally wielded by Jirei, the most mysterious of the Seven Heroes. : Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' : It is eventually revealed that Seraphim and Jirei are one and the same. When Seraphim attempts to stop Psyniac from gaining Grancliche's powers, he is killed by an attack so strong that it took the concept of "beating someone into next week" extremely far. Specifically, Seraphim was booted so far into the future that he came full circle and wound up 1000 years in the past. Since Psyniac had destroyed his physical body, Seraphim's ghost possessed a suit of armour and became the hero Jirei "(Žž—ì "Time Spirit")". With all of the knowledge about how the ArmaVerde worked through traveling with the party, he created them and armed the other six heroes with them, thereby establishing a stable time loop. Following the defeat of Grancliche, he sealed its energy-manipulation power within his sword while dividing it, but instead of using them to return to his time he sacrificed them to send Jay into the future before closing the portal and sealing his soul within the Susanoo, dormant so that Bast would not find either of them. : Spoilers end here. '' Seraphim's Verdes Skills Compound Skills Magic '''Green Riser: Kousui (洪水) Increases the power of all Blue-elemental moves by 50%. '''Infinity Drive: Tenbatsu Kaitou (天罰海刀) '''Seraphim stabs his sword into the ground, and a huge vortex of water suddenly surrounds the whole field. All enemies are gradually sucked underneath the raging current, drowning in the process. Snowfender '' '' Snowfender is a bounty hunter who travels the world defeating evil wherever she goes. She is an extremely talented warrior, and has a love of life and fighting. She acquired her ArmaVerdes from a past enemy whom it would not react to, and since finding that she could connect with it she has made it her weapon of choice. However, Gungnir does not appear to have anything to do with her mysterious powers. A spear made from snow and ice that will not melt no matter how warm the temperature, Gungnir slowly numbs its user's sense of touch over time, but makes their bodies as durable as a mighty glacier. Originally used by Fanser Vislady. : : '''Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow. Snowfender is a direct descendant of Predic Tibbleplot, and is immeasurably more skilled in the art of prophecy than her ancestor. Because of this, she has knowledge of past and future events, and can even move herself and others through time, although each use of this power consumes some of her life-energy, cutting her life-span short depending on how far she travels. As a result, she is the only character who is aware of the time loop and the existence of Granmal, and her ultimate goal is to keep him imprisoned no matter what. To this end, she takes out contracts on members of the Obfieusli-Ievul Empire, knowing that their frequent wars and conquests will result in negative emotions outweighing the good ones and causing the Green Flame to break under the strain. She joins Psyniac's party with the intention of assassinating him, seeing through his trickery and deception and knowing that he is currently the most evil person in existence. However, her plan to destroy him does not end well. For starters, he is much more cunning and adept at evading her (extremely poor) attempts to assassinate him, which include putting only slightly irritating acid in his shampoo and poisoning a food that he doesn't actually eat. After Psyniac kills Seraphim and defeats Jakk, Snowfender decides to stop limiting herself with her time-controlling powers and takes Jakk through time in order to help him gain knowledge about how to truly fulfill his destiny. She also reveals that she tried to freeze time to assassinate Psyniac not long after they first met, but the magics used to create him prevent him from being affected by this. :Spoilers end here. 'Snowfender's Verdes' Skills Compound Skills Technical Skills Green Riser: Guardian Glacier Renders Snowfender immune to damage and status ailments for as long as Green Riser Mode is active. Infinity Drive: Endless Winter With a twirl of her spear, Snowfender turns the surrounding environment to ice, then stabs her spear in the ground and suddenly brings it up. This causes the enemy and the ice on which they stand to rise into the air. She then follows and smacks them both with her spear. As the target hits the ground, huge chunks of ice fall on top of them, crushing them beneath. Tabbi Tabbi is a cleric from the Furwunce Wenot'evull Church. Given a sacred mission by the priests to ensure that evil is vanquished, she sets out to assist Jakk, the Chosen Hero, on his journey. However, when she meets Psyniac, the mage convinces her that he is in fact the hero of legend and that Jakk is the evil being in the prophecy. Because the evil has to be destroyed in order for balance to return to the world, Tabbi hatches a brilliant plan to build Jakk up into the prophesied evildoer so that Psyniac can defeat him and restore balance to the world. Needless to say, she's a little crazy. She wields Dynamais, an oversized hammer made from pure goodness. Any immoral person who touches it will be set ablaze by righteous flames. The hammer has been a symbol of the church for generations, and its wielder symbolises the current priest or priestess assigned to guard the flow of time. Originally wielded by Virtyu O'Guddness. : Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' The reason behind Tabbi's apparent craziness and willingness to let people die for the sake of fulfilling the prophecy is because the Dynamais hammer contains Grancliche's negative emotions. Virtyu O'Guddness made it her life's mission to slowly neutralise them by guiding the world down a path of moral and spiritual enlightenment, not wanting to ask her friend God to instantly create the perfect world do out of the belief that it would cause people to become lazy and dependent as opposed to make the effort to create the ideal world, to which He agreed. However, because Tabbi is not a saint as Virtyu was, she slowly falls victim to the negative feelings sealed within the hammer, which only increase as the party's atrocities become worse. When Psyniac and his group burn down another village, which turns out to be Tabbi's hometown, she sees the burning ruins of the church where she worked and realises that she has fallen. She then joins Jakk and Seraphim's group and manages to talk them out of killing Psyniac, and they decide to seal him away by using the vast power of Grancliche that has been sealed inside their ArmaVerdes. After Jakk is defeated by Psyniac, Tabbi holds the mage off long enough for Snowfender to take him back in time. After Granmal is unsealed, and after the events of the game, Tabbi works to rebuild the village and the church where she worked, and then sets off on a solo crusade to repair all of the damage that she had helped to cause. : Spoilers end here. Tabbi's Verdes Skills 'Magic' Green Riser: Holy Aid Calls a guardian angel to follow Tabbi's movements, doubling the effect of everything she does. Infinity Drive: Divine Judgement The opponent is lifted high into the air by wind, and then fixed in place by a large cross, which shines brighter and brighter until the entire screen is flooded with light. Category:GF Game